1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to printers, especially, to a printer with a print-adjusting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a certain distance between a print head of a printer and a print platform of the printer. The distance can be adjusted by an adjusting apparatus. A traditional adjusting apparatus takes up a great deal of room in the printer.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.